


After Set

by newt_scamander



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Patrick tops, Pete is a bottom, Peterick, actual lube use, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the concert and Pete wonders if Patrick is as good a top as a bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Set

**Author's Note:**

> OMG has everyone heard Centuries???!!! Isn't it great!! On repeat yesterday. I love it. Anyway. Peterick porn is the greatest. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just a reminder: do not send fanfiction, fanart, manips or anything to make the guys/girls or your fandom uncomfy. It's not fair. Fanfiction is for fans.

"Yeah just give us a sec, Andy." Pete said quickly, shutting the door behind the pair. He barely caught a glance of Andy's suggestive hand motion and heard his laugh. "Fuckin' Andy." 

"No fu-fudge me." Patrick pouted, hands sliding over the curve of Pete's hip. 

"Oh definitely fuck you." 

"Then why are we wasting time?" Patrick let his lips crush against Pete's hands holding steadily on his hips. 

Pete spun them around, pressing Patrick against the wall and rolling his hips against them. 

Patrick whimpered, moving his hands between Pete's shirt and his warm skin. He scraped down some, moving to bite and nip and suck at Pete's neck. 

"Patrick, no marks." Pete reminded, pulling his shirt up and over his head. 

"Tell that to the bruise between my legs." Patrick whispered, dropping to his knees and pressing his lips to Pete's stomach. Pete's tummy was really a problem; so rounded and fitting perfectly under Patrick's small hand. He kissed it every chance he got while Pete did the same to his, often leaving furious purple bruises to prove his presence. 

"No one's gonna see between your legs except me Trick." Pete said, smiling a little. 

"I hope not." Patrick kissed the treasure trail, licking over it and then dipping just below the waist and of Pete's jeans. He tugged them down, pressing his face against Pete's boxers, sliding his tongue over the bulge. 

Pete's hips bucked a bit, hand fisting in Patrick's hair. "Fucking fuck Patrick." 

Patrick's tongue flicked over it again, sliding down to bite and nip at Pete's thighs. 

Pete had one hand pressed to the wall, cursing and muttering about fucking Patrick until he begged to come. 

Patrick bit hickeys into Pete's thighs before sliding back up and licking over the bulge again. 

"I swear to fuck Patrick Martin Stump-" Pete started, but before he could finish Patrick had slipped the boxers down and slid his lips around the tip- making Pete very weak in the knees. 

Patrick slid up and down his shaft, going until he was met with fuzzy black curls at the base. He wrapped his fingers in the soft hairs and slid back down to the tip, pulling off and smacking his lips loudly. 

Pete was huffing, holding himself up with the wall. 

"Fuck me." He whispered weakly. 

Patrick blushed nervously. "Pete I've never-" 

"I'll show you." Pete whispered, reaching for Patrick's hand. 

Patrick nodded, climbing to his feet. He kissed Pete deperately, grinding his clothed lower half against Pete's and heard him groan. 

"Mhm. Like that?" Patrick asked, pushing Pete across the room to the couch. 

"Exactly." Pete nodded. He laid down, spreading his legs and reaching between them to rub against himself. 

"Oh." Patrick's voice was small and shaky. 

Pete's eyes slid shut, rubbing harder. His index finger slid in and he cried and arched up. His breath came hot and heavy, Patrick's name mixed between the gasps. 

Patrick slid his jeans down, wrapping his fingers around his tip and yanking some. 

"Baby. Patrick, c'mere." Pete whispered. 

Patrick walked forward slowly. 

"C'mon." Pete begged, pressing a bottle into Patrick's hand. "Use your fingers first." 

Patrick nodded, remembering when Pete had spread his legs and fucked him with his fingers. He squirted the lube on his fingers and rubbed between his legs, dipping in slowly. 

Pete swore and arched, rocking his hips desperately. 

"Deeper. Trick please." Pete whined. "I want your long fingers fucking me open please." 

Patrick whimpered, pressing his index up to the first knuckle. 

"Fuck!" Pete cried. "Yes baby boy yes!" 

Patrick smiled a little, his cock twitching at the sound. He pressed further, rolling his wrist some. "More." Pete whispered. 

"Promise you're okay?" Patrick whispered. 

Pete nodded quickly. "Fanfuckingtastic. More. Please." 

Patrick bit his lip and slid another finger in, relishing the loud hiss from Pete. 

"Move them." Pete prompted. 

Patrick retracted his fingers and replaced them quickly, gasping as the wet heat shrouding his fingers. 

"S'good baby. So good." Pete praised, rocking his hips. 

Patrick spread his fingers, spreading them widely. 

"Shit!" Pete screamed, eyes widening. 

"What?" Patrick slid his fingers out quickly making Pete screech again. "Bad?" 

"No no fuck no. You though. I need you." 

"Already? Pete I don't think-" 

"Please." Pete whispered, his fingers trying to replace Patrick's. 

Patrick nodded, slicking his length quickly and pressing at the entrance. "Love you." He reminded so gently.

"Love you too. So much." Pete bit his lip and nodded. 

Trick pressed in slowly, eyes sliding shut. 

"Oh fuck." Pete whispered. "More." He demanded. 

Patrick went a bit faster, pressing on Pete's bruised thighs. 

"Wait." Pete begged. 

Patrick paused. "Are you okay? Do we need to stop?" 

"No, no. You're just... Big." Pete complimented. "Just a second." Patrick nodded, blushing a bit. "Okay." Pete whispered. "Go on." 

Patrick was gentler this time, angling his hips up a bit. He hit a soft spot and earned a loud moan of his name from Pete's lips. 

"There- right there Patrick. Fuck-" 

"Pete I-" Patrick whispered, pressing against the spot. 

"I'm gonna come." Pete whispered, bright red. 

Patrick nodded, reaching to pump Pete's shaft. They spent themselves at the same time, Pete's splattering against his stomach and onto his chest and Patrick's leaking from Pete's hole. 

"Hold me." Pete whispered. 

Patrick nodded, wiping Pete clean before wrapping his arms around him and cuddling him close. 

"You make a good top." Pete complimented. 

"And you're a good bottom." Patrick smiled, kissing him. "Sleep." 

"Love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
